


Dark Wonderland

by karmicMayhem



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Kinda Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/pseuds/karmicMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim thinks about his life and compares it to Alice in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Wonderland

Wonderland.

 

That was where Alice had her adventures, right? A magical place with impossible characters where nothing makes sense. And couldn’t his life be compared to a 'wonderland' of sorts? Tim tiredly ran his hand through his already ruffled hair. Well if that was true, then what characters were his family members?

 

Bruce would be a card knight for sure. All up in arms for his queen, and Gotham was his queen, wasn’t it? Always what he held over all else, ready to lay his life down for his _precious_ city. Gotham would always be the most important thing in his life, no matter what he claimed to the contrary. He wouldn’t let anything get in the way of his mission. Not emotions, not business, not his _sons_. Tim breathed out. Well that was always obvious, wasn’t it?

 

Damian would be the Queen of Hearts with how similar they were. All royal indignation and lonely anger writhing under their skin. Ordering people around because its all they’ve ever known. Both of them silently yelling 'Someone, anyone! Love me!'

 

_'Love me damn it!'_

 

Too proud to admit their overwhelming desire to be cared about. To feel _needed_. So they try to take down who ever they feel is a threat. _Off with their heads_ , right?

 

Jason is the Mad Hatter, because _no one_ returns from the Lazarus pit completely sane. He came back, but he didn’t really come back _whole_ did he? And you know that the Mad Hatter, with all of his other worldliness and his tea parties, has killed before. Just like Jason. Both brighter and more aware of their surroundings than you would ever _dream_ they'd be. Both controlling their own little tea parties of madness. Their webs of insanity.

 

And Dick. Dick is the Cheshire Cat, isn't he? With his smile and his out stretched hand, you _think_ he's going to help lead you through this confusing place, and he seems to be for a while. Then you look up and he's _gone_. He left because, like the cat, he has a short attention span and something or _someone_ else caught his interest, leaving you in the middle of these terrifying woods, and you're more lost now than you were before. Everything is unfamiliar and you need his help, but he disappeared. He leaves you alone when you need him most, and it _hurts_. Because there's nothing you can do, is there? He's just gone, leaving only the fading memory of his blinding smile behind.

 

And Tim would be Alice, wouldn’t he? A darker Alice, polluted through and through by the filth and _shadows_ that permeate Gotham. He can almost hear this dark wonderland called Gotham demanding for the white roses to be painted red. _Red_ with the blood that was spilled from the violence in her streets.

 

'Paint the roses red?'

 

Why? Whats wrong with white flowers? Is their innocence not enough? Why cant anything stay pure and _whole_ in this damn world? How many flowers have turned red from the blood Tim has sacrificed for this mission? Cut on the jagged thorns of this life, bleeding out with a smile on his face because of course nothing's wrong, right? Tim is always fine. Never broken, always standing tall, isn't he?

 

There isn't a single white rose left in his garden. As he stands with a smile on his face, and his body and heart and _soul_ cut with thorns, _too many thorns_ ….

 

Tim stands in the wake of a ruined rose garden. Flowers covered a sticky _red_.

 

A bouquet of death.


End file.
